Now Is Not The Time
by FreiheitSchriftsteller
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley are under a dark charm, cast on them by Ron and Ginny Weasley in an act of revenge. Can Sirius and Severus discover the countercharm in time? What about Hermione and Fred's unborn twins? Will Harry find happiness in the end? Bad!Ginny, Bad!Ron, Good!Malfoys, MPreg, Bad!Dumbledore, Good!Percy, Fred/Hermione, Draco/Harry, Sirius/Rabasten, AND MORE!
1. Chapter 1 - That Fateful Night

Hello, everyone! Please Note The Following:

- This is a new story, not a stolen idea. There are plenty of ideas that are shared by hundreds of writers on this site.

- I will allow comments on my work, so long as flamers don't get too itchy-twitchy with their fingers and fling flaming poo at my face. But then again, the haters are the ones who motivate me to keep writing and stuff. :)

- There will be disturbing content in ALL my stories, so here is your fair warning. Don't get all offended because you jumped right to the actual story and didn't bother to read the stuff in bold italics right now.

- You can PM me, but please keep it polite.

- I am looking for a beta, information which will be posted on my page whenever I get around to it.

- I don't do much else but Harry/Draco, Albus/Scorpio, Teddy/James, and the occasional Sirius/Severus. I will take special requests.

- There will also be foreign languages included in the dialouge. Asteriks * will be by each sentence, and translations will be available at the end of each chapter. :)

Chapter One: That Fateful Night (Story Background, Not An Actual Chapter; That Begins Chapter Two)

Lily Potter glanced at her husband James while he played with their one year old son, Harry. Laugh lines had turned into frown lines, while his eyes showed immense worry over this stupid so-called prophecy that had forced the family of three into hiding. Her childhood best friend Severus Snape had overheard Professor Dumbledore one evening several months ago, and had run to his Master in excitement, not knowing that he had just ruined their lives. And for that, Lily thought with a glare upon her face, she despised Snape. Her baby, her precious Harry, would be lucky to live until he was 2.

She suddenly realised James was saying something to her, and she smiled. "Sorry, James. I was deep in thought.."

"I know, Lils. I was trying to ask you if we should put Harry down for a nap. He's getting a bit crabby."

Lily simply walked over and gracefully took their son into her arms, the little black haired boy yawning and laying his head on her shoulder, chubby thumb in his mouth. "I think he's tired, so let me go put him down. Will you make some tea, dear?" James nodded, and Lily hurried up the stairs to the nursery, where she laid the softly snoring child in his crib. "Mummy loves you, little one. Don't ever forget that." With that, she gently blew her son a kiss and left him to his dreams.

Neither of the elder Potters knew that a dark and dangerous person was watching them through their living room window, or that their cat Mickey was hissing under his breath. All they knew was that they could have hours or days left to live.

(-_-) This Is A Line Break - Next Scene - This Is A Line Break (-_-)

Sirius Black, notorius playboy and self-proclaimed bachelor, stood holding his Godson several days later, tears pouring down his face as he and Harry watched Lily and James Potter take their broomsticks and fly away. Lily also had tears, while James simply promised to come back for Harry someday. The two men hugged tightly, and then let go.

"Mumma? Dada?" Harry asked loudly in confusion, looking up to Uncle Sirius, as though he would tell Harry what mommy and daddy were doing. "Unky?"

"Shh, Harry. Mommy and daddy are going somewhere. They'll be back soon." Sirius tried to calm the little boy, to no avail. As soon as he stopped, Harry began to wail for his parents, struggling to leave Sirius' arms. "Harry, stop. They are going to a safehouse."

Five Years Later - Beauxbatons Academy of Magic - 1986

"Bonjour, mon am*i!" A soft voice called to the little black haired boy as he scampered through the throngs of students rushing to their classes. This caught Harry's attention, causing him to turn and wave, a grin lighting up his face as he saw one of the teachers.

"Bonjour, monsieur D'Aramitz*!"

"And how are you today, young one?" A firm hand reached out to ruffle the boys hair, to which Harry giggled and lept forward to hug his father.

"Bien, papa*! I am going to class today! Madame Maxime said I could!" Sirius grinned at his best friends son, and responded with a dry, "Did she now?"

The bell rang, and Sirius let the scamp go, turning to continue on his own classroom. Even through the day, he did everything on autopilot. Thinking back to the last time he had spoken to James and Lily...

4 years previous..

"Dear Sirius and Harry,

James and I have been in the same spot for a year and five months now.. We lost the Death Eaters several weeks ago, but have decided to move again. I do hope you are both safe. We love you, Harry. We miss you both so much.. Mummy will come see you for your birthday, baby..

With much love,

Lily"

Lily and James hadn't stopped for Harry's birthday, to which Harry had cried and screamed over for days. He hadn't understood why his mummy and daddy couldn't see him, but Sirius had taken Harry and not looked back. Lily and James had given their son to him to protect him, and Siri had done what he thought was the right thing to do. He didn't even know if the elder Potters were still alive. And so he had blood adopted their son, re-named him, had woven permanant glamours around on, and had raised him to speak eight different languages. The little boy was truly his son, and had no memory of his birth parents, the only thing Sirius regretted. If James and Lily were alive, they would be livid but over time, understand.

If they were dead, well... Harry would have been adopted by Sirius anyway.

Glancing up, he blinked owlishly. He was the feast hall, with no recollection of getting there. Yet, as he heard a squeal and some chuckling, he knew he was about to be tackled.

"Papa! Comment allez-vous*?" Bright green eyes watched him carefully, a look Harry always got when Sirius was bothered.

"Bon, fils. Bon, et vous*?" He scooped his son into his arms, and using one hand, tickled the little boys sides.

"Bon, papa*!" Harry screeched, giggling and squirming.

"Good. Now, let's eat dinner, shall we? It's been a long day and we have a trip to pack for." Sirius set Harry down, instead taking his hand and guiding him to their seats at the head table.

"We're going to see uncle Severus!" Harry said happily, grabbing a spoonful of peas and plopping them on his plate. Sirius shook his head in exasperation and took over filling Harry's plate with food.

"Yes, we are. He has asked to see you for some time, and, I believe, it is one little boy's birthday here in a few days." Beauxbatons had decided recently to allow students a chance at summer credits, since many of the children's families were rich and wished to travel without their children. Sirius felt it was bad for the children, but many of them were happier than they would have been going back to their homes. Especially since some travelled from far away.

Harry took a forkful of pork and hastily shoved it into his mouth, eyes looking up at Sirius in excitement. They would be staying with Severus for a few months, to give Harry a chance to explore the school he would be attending.

Severus' Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, '96

Severus Snape glared at his fireplace, tapping his left foot impatiently while he waited. He had told Black, no, D'Aramitz, to bring the boy early and here it was, two hours late.

Turning away from his fireplace, he unfolded his arms and walked sternly into his living room to the alcohol shelf, only to hear the fireplace flare up and soft sniffling from the other room. "Black! You are late, you bumbling bafoon!"

"Shut up, Snape. Harry fell and almost broke his arm, I had to tend to my son first." Sirius sniped, setting his son upon Severus' setee, kneeling in front of him and examining the boy's arm, from shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Not seeing any damage, Sirius gently kissed the boy's fingers and gently ran a hand through his hair, before standing to hold out a hand to the other man.

"Clumsy, is he? Well, for my birthday surprise, there won't be any clumsiness or I'll have to take it away, now won't I?" Severus smirked, kneeling, like his boyhood nemesis, in front of his nephew. The two dark haired men now thought of each other as brothers, even though Severus had betrayed the Potters. He of course had ran himself, after seeing the damage done to their house, luckily after they conducted the exchange and got to safety. He had been in Harry's life since Sirius gained custody, and for that, he was grateful.

"Very. I'm afraid of letting him play Qudditch when he goes to Hogwarts as a student." Sirius rolled his eyes, watching Harry carefully. The boy was a clumsy little thing, but he had great stealth and agilty. He knew how to hide, and when to hit. If he joined the Muggle's Military Forces, he would be great as a sniper.

But of course, Sirius would always be there to look after him.

(-_-) This Is A Line Break - End Author's Note - This Is A Line Break (-_-)

Translations available below!

Bonjour, Mon Ami! - Hello, My Friend!

Bonjour, Monsieur - Hello, Mister (Or Sir)

Bon, oncle - Good, Uncle

Papa! Comment-allez vous? - Daddy! How are you?

Bon, fils, bon. Et vous? - Bon, son, bon. And you?

Please be aware translations may not always be accurate... If inaccuracy occures, please let me know. I am aiming to please my readers, and would love to have insight. :)

Languages included from here in out will be:

- French - English - German - Russian - Bulgarian - Italian - Spanish - Gaelic

If you like this so far, let me know! I love reviews! I adore them! You'll get a cookie! And, we have Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley AND The Weasley Twins! So, you have to like it! Hehe. Jk. You don't have to, but it would be appreciated. :) Ttyl.


	2. Chapter 2 - Vreme Za Polet Part One

Welcome! Chapter two is underway in just a few short moments. But first, I have some things to say. - This is YAOI, meaning Gay, Homosexual, etc. :) - Some Weasley Bashing will take place, as well as Dumbledore and Hagrid Bashing. Nothing meant by it, I personally LOVE Dumbledore and Hagrid. - Draco and Harry will be paired here, as will Hermione and Fred. Ron will not be paired with anyone, as I do not find him likeable enough to include him in a relationship. - Mentions of forced child abuse on the Malfoy's part, due to Bellatrix Lestrange. Speaking of whom, she is not apart of this story except for one particularily bad memory on Narcissa's behalf. You will see why when you read it. - Bad!Dumbledore, Bad!Ron, Bad!Ginny, Bad!Molly/Good!Arthur.  
>- Charlie will be included, as will Bill. Fleur and Bill are not paired. - Fred and George did not create WWW, instead they created an underground shop. Timeline is the same for these two up until they leave Hogwarts in their seventh year. This is also when Ron goes bad, as with Ginny. Now, to the story!<p>

Chapter Two - Vreme Za Polet (Time To Fly) Part One

Harry James Potter, sixth year extraordinaire, glared at his former best friend, Ron Weasley, and his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. His brain told him to walk away, that they weren't worth it, but damnit all, he wanted them to hurt! He wanted them to hurt the way he did, but everyone and everything was telling him to back off, that they would get theirs. Even his father, his best friend in the world, was telling him to let it go. He didn't understand. Why had they turned on him and Hermione? What was so bad about Draco and Fred? Well, he could understand Fred. Hermione and Ron had been dating when Fred swooped in and stolen Hermione's heart, but Draco? Draco and his family had betrayed Voldemort, so that Harry and Draco could be together.  
>But, that had gotten all fucked up because of Ron and Ginny. Fred and Draco were in the hospital wing due to an angry duel set by the terms Ginny and Ron demanded. If they won, meaning Fred and Draco, Ron and Ginny would be able to cement marriage contracts set by Dumbledore. But if they lost, meaning Ron and Ginny, those marriage contracts were null and void, and Fred and Draco would be free to court their significant others in peace. Just to piss Ginny off, Harry hoped Draco would propose soon. He loved Draco so much already, and marrying the love of his life would make it so much better. Especially since they had recently found out that Harry was a carrier. This meant that he had the ability to conceive and birth children. Granted, the birth part was still a bit sketchy, but he wanted children with his boyfriend. And Hermione had already told Fred she wanted to marry him, along with some other news that had the whole Weasley family, barring Ron and Ginny, in a happy uproar. She was carrying Fred's babies. Twins. Fred had cried, picked Hermione up and swung her around as she kissed him. Molly and Arthur had congratulated them, and offered them help in any way possible. George had cried along with Fred, and then hurried off to Owl their older brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy to inform them of the good news. Bill and Charlie had immediately flooed to Hogwarts, where the family was included in the celebration. Everyone in the school had congratulated the two, and they had thought everything would be okay.<br>Now, on the other hand, things were most definitely NOT okay. Ron and Ginny had done the worst thing in Harry's mind. They had attacked Draco and Fred with dark magic. And it seemed Harry and Hermione would never get to talk to them again, as they were trapped inside their own minds, memories slowly killing them. Draco had lost forty pounds, Fred had lost almost sixty. They looked skeletal, shells of their former selves. It looked like Ron and Ginny had also taken the DarkMark. All because they felt they deserved whatever they wanted. Like Harry and Hermione to be their personal slaves. "Harry, just walk away. The dementors are coming for them, on the minister's orders. Draco and Fred will wake up soon, and you will have your boyfriend back. I promise. Severus is doing everything he can for them." Sirius spoke, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Over Harry's shoulder, he glared at the two sitting across the room, while Minerva gave them a lecture. Albus was away, again, and no one knew he went, save Hagrid. "I miss him, dad, all the time since this happened. Why? Why was he taken from me?" Harry narrowed his gaze, turning a hateful look onto Ginny and her brother. "Why do I always have to be the one who gets the shitty luck?"  
>"I know know, son. I do know, however, that Severus is casting spells and charms all the time in order to help them."<br>"We don't even know what they fucking did to Fred and Draco! How can Sev find out if they won't tell us!" He yelled, bringing the attention of everyone in the room. Ron smirked and Ginny cackled under her breath, causing Harry's magic to flare. Within moments, Ginny was bleeding profusely and Ron was choking on air, clutching his throat. "Potter! Call down!" Severus snapped, easily stopping Harry's attack on the two redheads. Easy for him to say.  
>"Whatever. Have you found anything else out about Fred and George, Sev?"<br>"I believe so, yes. Follow me." 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reason We Breathe

_**Good afternoon, lovelies! :)**_

_**Pretty sure I got the issue with the previous chapter fixed. So, here is a new attempt at an update. **_

_**In this chapter, you'll see a bit of Harry and Draco's relationship, and a little about Fred and Hermione. **_

_**A song chapter. Lost It All by Black Veil Brides. Please feel free to look it up on YouTube and listen to it. One of my favourite bands, and most definitely number two on my top five list of favourite songs. :) **_

_**Let You Down by Black Veil Brides is also included. **_

_**The first part is Harry/Draco. Second part is Fred/Hermione.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three – The Reason We Breathe**

**- Six months earlier -**

_'I ruled the world._

_With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground._

_I laid the gods to rest,' _

The lyrics flowed through Harry's mind easily, his mp3 music player low enough to pay attention to Sev as the Potions Master spoke to the class about that days potion. His uncle understood his need for the music. Draco and Harry had entered a rough spot in their relationship after dating for the past two years. Neither could deal with the pressure they had from their friends. Ron and Ginny couldn't understand how Harry could be with the blonde Slytherin, but then again, they really didn't understand any of Harry's decisions.

_'I held the key to the kingdom._

_Lions guarding castle walls._

_Hail the king of death,'_

He glanced over to the Slytherin side of the room, sighing as he saw his boyfriend laughing with his friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Both knew what was going on, and had often tried to talk him in the past few days, but he couldn't. Draco was breaking his heart right now. Hermione sat by him, and sighed knowingly. She gently put a hand on his shoulder and asked him a question, but he didn't hear her. Again, the darkness was quickly swallowing him up inside and he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

_'Then I lost it all_

_Dead and broken._

_My back's against the wall._

_Cut me open._

_I'm just trying to breathe,_

_Just trying to figure it out_

_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down._

_I said, "Then I lost it all."_

_And who can save me now?'_

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor side, saw Harry watching him. Blaise said something to him and Pansy, but it was like he was far away and Draco couldn't focus on anything but the sad emerald eyes from across the room. He wanted nothing more than to go over and appologize to the other boy, he just couldn't find the willpower to do it. Not with the Weasel sitting right there, not with the anger that Weasley showed as he noticed Harry wasn't even paying attention to his own friends.

_'I stood above_

_Another war,_

_Another jewel upon the crown._

_I was the fear of men._

_But I was blind._

_I couldn't see the world there right in front of me._

_But now I can... (yeah)'_

As soon as the bell rang, class was dismissed and Draco barely had time to pack his own bag up before seeing Harry run from the room. Running a hand through his hair, he knew he had to make things right, but how? Harry could barely look at him, let alone speak to him. Blaise attempted a smile, before patting his back and walking out with the other Slytherins.

Draco glanced up to his godfather, who simply frowned in displeasure at him, as though to say, "Go after him, you fool."

_'Cause I lost it all_

_Dead and broken._

_My back's against the wall._

_Cut me open._

_I'm just trying to breathe,_

_Just trying to figure it out_

_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down._

_I said, "Then I lost it all."_

_Who can save me now?'_

Sirius and Severus sat at the head table, watching their boys, confused as to what had happened to cause the sudden rift. Neither saw Madam Pomfrey also watching them, a tear flowing down her cheek. She understood why, and she wished she could help. But nothing would bring back their little one. Harry had had a miscarriage only weeks before, and had come to her in panic when he realized what happened. Her only choice had been to perform a surgery to take the child before any damage could occur to his body. Draco hadn't even known that Harry was pregnant yet. Harry hadn't known, either. He had looked in a book about wizard pregnancies, saw the signs and knew he was losing his baby.

_(oh)_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes (oh)_

_Can't you see (can't you see it) that we all fall down sometimes? (oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh yeah)_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes (oh)_

_(Can't you see, yeah) Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? (yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)_

_Yeah_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes_

_Yeah'_

Hermione gently took his hand in hers, sighing softly when he only bit his lip, before the tears began again. She knew how hard it had been. At sixteen years old, Harry had lost the one thing that he had always wanted. A baby of his own. He couldn't even remember his birth parents. They had died when he turned three, trying to come see him for his birthday. Death Eaters had caught up to them, and had tortured them for his whereabouts, but they stood strong and died rather than give up their baby boy.

Draco watched Hermione take Harry from the Great Hall, their heads bent together as they conversed. He shook his head, placed his hands over his face and slumped in his seat. What had gone wrong so fast? How could it have gotten so bad?

(-_-) This Is A Line Break – Next Scene – This Is A Line Break (-_-)

Fred grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to sit in his lap. He chuckled as she squeaked and gently smacking his chest, a smile pulling at her lips. "Fred! Don't scare me like that!"

"Aww, but 'Mione!" He protested, bending to gently kiss her cheek.

_'After the blood, After the tears have fallen down like rain_

_A loaded gun shot through the years and heaven was to blame_

_I'll take on all your shattered dreams_

_I'd give you almost anything_

_A chance to rise above the fog_

_I swear these words are true. I believe in you'_

"No buts, Frederick Weasley! I am trying to study." Hermione pointed out the books that had tumbled to the floor as she had been pulled down.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself, you look so beautiful when you concentrate."

"I'm trying to help Harry, Fred.. Have you noticed that he's been getting worse? He barely talks, eats or sleeps lately, and he is refusing to get help.."

"I have noticed," Fred mumbled, glancing at the darkest corner of the room in which his adopted brother sat, his eyes glazed over as he slowly stroked his own, Hedwig. The owl nudged Harry's cheek in understanding, from what Fred could see.

"He has lost so much weight.. I'm honestly worry about him, Fred. I am at such a loss right now about what to do. I think I should go to Professor McGonagall, but I know Harry wouldn't appreciate that.."

"Do what you think you need to do. I'm sure once this gets figured out, he will thank you."

_'I'll never let you down_

_I promise right here. Right now_

_I won't let you down_

_(Woah)_

_I'll never let you down_

_Our faith will silence the doubt_

_I won't let you down_

_(Woah)'_

Hermione and Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch, Harry dressed his team robes and Hermione with her books to read during practice. They had an agreement; Hermione would be there to silently support her best friend, and Harry would do his best to snap out of the depression.

They passed Draco, Blaise and Pansy on their way, Draco turning to say something as they passed. But they were gone before he could even speak.

As they left the safety of the castle, Harry all of a sudden fell to his knees and let out such an agonized cry of pain, anger and hurt that it made Hermione gasp, tears springing to her eyes. How much hurt was he really in? More than that, how could she help?

She didn't know, but she knelt beside him anyway and wrapped her arms around him, "It's alright, Harry.. Let it all out.."

_The serpent's touch has made it clear that evils on it's way_

_This desert land of broken mirrors, we live another day_

_I'll become all your blasphemy. A war that's fought with tragedy_

_The scars we've left along these walls_

_I swear these words are true. I believe in you.'_

Fred heard the scream from the pitch, and glanced at his twin George. Georgie and the other members all looked unhappy, hating the fact their favourite captain was so distraught. They didn't know over what, but either way, they couldn't stand it. It wasn't even about the win anymore. It was over Harry's health. They had all noticed him steadily losing weight over the last three months. And they had all noticed that Draco and Harry weren't even speaking.

Fred had heard some of the Gryffindor girls just last week plotting to sweep into the picture with a love potion to snap Harry out of it. He'd taken that plan down with an angry lecture and summoning their head of house to the common room. Harry had been there the entire time, but he hadn't heard, or paid attention. He rarely did, these days.

_'I'll never let you down_

_I promise right here. Right now_

_I wont let you down_

_(Woah)_

_I'll never let you down_

_Our faith will silence the doubt_

_I won't let you down'_

Draco heard the scream, couldn't do anything to help, couldn't stop Harry's pain. Blaise shook his head, while Pansy laid her head on Draco's shoulder, both of them wrapping their arms around the blonde. They felt terrible, and knew it was something the couple would have to overcome by themselves. But they could be there to support them until they were able to heal.

_'(Woah)_

_In the dead of night we'll rise of one for the fight_

_The sun ignites the spirit back to our lives_

_I won't ever let you down_

_I won't ever let you down_

_(I believe in you)'_

Harry's flying was the only thing unchanged, perfect with every moment that passed during training. When the team was done, Harry motioned Hermione down, so they could begin her flying lessons. One of the major things Hermione was willing to give up was her fear of flying. And so they began.

Draco eventually floated down to sit in the stands, a soft smile curling his lips.

'_Oh, Harry.. If only you would come back to me... I wish you would confide in me, love..'_

Harry never even noticed the blonde, so into his lesson that he barely noticed anything but the air rushing past him. Hermione noticed, and gave a little wave. Draco responded, before he got up to leave. This was their time.

_'I'll never let you down_

_I promise right here. Right now_

_I wont let you down_

_(Woah)_

_I'll never let you down_

_Our faith will silence the doubt_

_I won't let you down_

_(Woah)_

_I won't let you down'_

Fred eventually went down to the pitch to get Harry and Hermione for dinner, taking his girlfriend's hand immediately as she landed. She was getting better.

Harry even had a smile on his face as Hermione talked about how much she was enjoying flying, now that she was used to it. "Good job, Hermione. Same time next week, obviously. Haha."

Hermione giggled, "Sure, Harry. If Fred doesn't mind that I'm spending so much time with you."

Fred put a hand over his heart, a wounded look on his face, though his eyes smiled, "Why would I mind, love? I think it's great that you're spending so much time with Harry."

Harry and Hermione chuckled, before the three linked arms and walked back to the castle so they could eat.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry was immediately assaulted by Ginny. She put her hands on his arms and began to flirt pretty heavily with him.

"Ginny, go away. Please."

"But Harry! You haven't been spending much time with me lately, and that's not a good way to treat your girlfriend!"

"Bullshit, Ginny. You're not my girlfriend, and you never have been. Besides, I'm gay. I wouldn't be with you even if I was straight. So, with that said, Go. The. Fuck. Away."

Ginny realed back, a look of pure anger on her face. "You just think you're gay. That stupid Malfoy brainwashed you and I will get you back! I promise one day, Malfoy will be sorry he ever stole you from me!"

"Whatever. Look, I don't want you. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with that 'stupid Malfoy', and nothing is going to change that."

"Ugh!" Ginny pouted and stormed away.

Half the great hall occupants had heard the discussion, but Draco had walked in and heard only half of the conversation. He only frowned, before walking to sit beside his friends.

"Dray? Are you okay?" Pansy asked softly, Blaise watching him in concern. "Harry defended you to the Weaslette."

"I'm fine, Pans." He glanced down at his plate, before pushing it away. "I'll see you guys later. I need to send an owl to mother."

_**Wow! 2303 words, written over a two hour period. I think is my best chapter ever written. I've never had one so long. XD Anywho. Let me know what you guys think, okay? I do apologize for last chapter, I was waaaayyy too tired and waiting for my sister in law to get home from work safely, seeing as she works at night.**_

_**Next chapter: You get to hear about when they met. :)**_


End file.
